Odwiedziny
by nika0645
Summary: "Sięgam do kieszeni i wyciągam coś, co jest zawsze przy mnie. - Pamiętasz to? Peeta wpatruje się w maleńki obiekt w mojej dłoni, a jego wzrok nagle łagodnieje. Peeta, którego znałam wieki temu." Wstawka do "Kosogłosa". One-shot. KatnissxPeeta. Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.


_**Od tłumaczki:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _"Visits"_ autorstwa _Swishy Willow Wand_, które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie _(s/9136808/1/Visits)_. Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do trylogii "Igrzyska Śmierci" Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><em><strong>From translator:<strong>_ This is the translation of _'Visits'_ by _Swishy Willow Wand_, which can be found in English on this website _(s/9136808/1/Visits)_. She has all copyrights for this story, with the exception of 'Hunger Games', which belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Informacja: <strong>_Dialog pożyczony z "Kosogłosa", rozdział 16. Praca zainspirowana frazą „Perła Peety".

* * *

><p><strong>One-shot: Odwiedziny<strong>

- Na pewno strasznie cię kochałem.

- Tak – łamie mi się głos, więc udaję, że kaszlę.

- A ty? Kochałaś mnie? – dopytuje się. Nie odwraca się, nie wzdryga, po prostu wpatruje się we mnie swoimi niebieskimi oczami. Nagle pokój wydaje mi się mniejszy, staję się świadoma każdej pary oczu za oknem do obserwacji, głosu Haymitcha. System do filtracji powietrza lekko szumi.

Nie odrywam wzroku od kafelków na podłodze, robi mi się gorąco. _Nie wiem. Nie wiem. _Prawdopodobnie to nie odpowiedź, której ode mnie oczekuje.

- Co pamiętasz z Ćwierćwiecza Poskromienia? – mówię bez zastanowienia, tym razem podnoszę głowę i uważnie mu się przyglądam. Zmiana tematu. Peeta marszczy brwi.

- To nie odpowiedź – odpowiada chłodno, a na mojej twarzy pojawia się grymas.

- Po prostu mi odpowiedz. Co pamiętasz?

Po raz pierwszy odwraca wzrok, zawstydzony.

- Nie za wiele – przyznaje. – A wszystko, co pamiętam, jest… - wzrusza ramionami. – Błyszczące. Skomplikowane.

Podchodzę bliżej, ignorując płynące ze słuchawki ostrzeżenie Haymitcha.

- Czy pamiętasz pole siłowe?

Peeta wygląda na zamyślonego.

- Wpadłem na nie. Prawda?

Przełykam ślinę. Wspomnienie powalonego Peety dalej bolało.

- Prawda. A ty… przestałeś oddychać. Myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz. A ja po prostu… oszalałam. Płakałam bez opamiętania. Finnick resuscytował cię, uratował. I później mi powiedział… - przerywam, nie będąc pewna celu tej opowieści.

Peeta spogląda na mnie, niechętnie zaciekawiony.

- Co ci powiedział?

Patrzę się wszędzie, byle nie na niego.

- Że myślał, że to wszystko to zwykła gra. Moje uczucia do ciebie. Aż do… aż do tego. Kiedy myślałam, że nie żyjesz. To wtedy on wiedział, że ja…

Jego wyraz twarzy jest nieodgadniony.

- Że ty co?

Sięgam do kieszeni i wyciągam coś, co jest zawsze przy mnie.

- Pamiętasz to?

Peeta wpatruje się w maleńki obiekt w mojej dłoni, a jego wzrok nagle łagodnieje. Peeta, którego znałam wieki temu.

- Węgiel pod wpływem wielkiego ciśnienia przemienia się w perły – mówi, a kiedy kieruje na mnie wzrok, jego oczy lśnią czymś, co chcę rozpoznać.

- Dałeś mi to tej nocy, kiedy próbowałeś mnie przekonać, abym wygrała – przypominam mu, mocno zaciskając dłoń wokół perły – tak jakbym go przytulała. – Powiedziałeś mi, że nikt cię nie potrzebuje, a ja ci zaprzeczyłam. _Ja _cię potrzebuję.

Sięga po nią, a ja ignoruję zaalarmowany głos Haymitcha, gdy się przybliża. Kiedy dotyka mnie po raz pierwszy od momentu, w którym usiłował mnie zabić, a jego palce ocierają się o moją dłoń, czuję się jak w domu. Próbuję się nie wzdrygnąć. Trzyma perłę blisko twarzy, zadziwiony. Gdy w końcu się odzywa, jego głos jest pełen niedowierzania.

- Zatrzymałaś ją?

Czuję, jak na twarzy wykwita mi rumieniec.

- Kiedy ty byłeś… kiedy cię mieli, nieraz po prostu… wyciągałam ją. I trzymałam. To było… jedyne, co mi po tobie pozostało. Oczywiście, że ją zatrzymałam.

Ciężko przełyka, wygląda na niepewnego. Mocno zaciska dłoń wokół perły.

- Niezły z ciebie numer, co? – ale w jego głosie nie ma już ani krzty chłodu.

Próbuję się uśmiechnąć, a wychodzi mi smutne rozciągnięcie kącików ust. Wpatrujemy się w siebie – wydaje się, że przez wieczność, a ja się nie boję.

Później tej nocy, schowana za rurą w pralni, w kółko przeżywam ten moment. Tęsknię za Peetą, za ciężarem perły w mojej kieszeni. Zastanawiam się, czy cokolwiek to zmienia.

Nie znam odpowiedzi.


End file.
